Pokemon: The Next Generation
by liottamark
Summary: Ash's 10 year old daughter is starting out on a Pokemon journey of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: The Next Generation**

 **Author's notes: A couple of things to go over before we begin. This will be based on generation one only, meaning the original 150 Pokemon. Don't get me wrong, gen seven's fairly decent. But nothing will ever be better than the first generation. Oh yeah, I should probably list off the characters that will be in this to start off as this is a new generation of trainers.**

 **Ash Ketchum: 30 years old and proud father of 10 year old Breea. Currently resides in Pallet Town.**

 **Breea Ketchum (OC): 10 years old and daughter of Ash. She wants to become a Pokemon master just like her father.**

 **Gary Oak: Also 30 years old and has taken over the researching business from his now retired grandfather. Gary has a daughter of his own.**

 **Kimmy Oak (OC): 10 years old and daughter of Gary. She also wants to be a Pokemon master and is also Breea's rival.**

 **Jessie, James and Meowth: Yes, these blundering buffoons are still around. They are now the bosses of Team Rocket after Giovanni was killed while on a vacation.**

 **Jasmine and Horace (OCs): New Team Rocket duo. Their mission is to poach whatever Pokemon they can get their hands on and present them to Jessie and James.**

 **And with that, it's time to get things started.**

"What an exciting battle we have here ladies and gentlemen!" yelled the announcer on the televisionthat Breea was watching in her bedroom. "Charizard starts off with a flamethrower attack. Oh but here comes trouble as Dragonite unleashes a powerful Hyper Beam!" Breea watch with high interest. Now that she was 10 years old, she could finally get her trainer's license and she was quite excited.

"Someday, that'll be me fighting in that stadium for the league championship." said Breea. "But to do that, I'll need to collect as many Pokemon as I can. Hopefully I can get them all, so I can achieve my goal."

"You're not going to achieve anything without proper rest, young lady." said a voice from behind her. Breea hadn't even noticed her door being opened, but standing in the doorway was her father Ash. "Just what do you think you're doing still up at this hour? It's ten thirty, you know."

"But Daddy, tomorrow's a big day for me. I'm too excited to sleep." said Breea.

"In that case, watch something that'll help you prepare." Ash took the remote from the TV stand and changed the channel. Gary was now on the screen getting ready to prepare new trainers for their journeys.

"Hello, new trainers. I'm Gary Oak and I'm here to provide you with tip top advice for selecting a starting Pokemon." Gary moved over to three different colored pictures. "As you can see, there are three different Pokemon available for you to choose from. On the green background is Bulbasaur, a grass type. On the red background is Charmander, a fire type. And on the blue background is Squirtle, a water type. Each of these different Pokemon will learn various attacks depending on their type. For example, Bulbasaur would be able to learn grass type moves like Vine Whip and Razor Leaf, while Charmander would be able to use Flamethrower. Remember, the starter you pick is not only your partner, but also a lifelong friend."

"That's definitely some good advice." said Breea.

"Make sure you go to bed when this is finished." said Ash sternly and went into his own bedroom to get some rest, with Pikachu following behind. As Breea slept, she kept debating over which Pokemon she wanted to pick. It was a hard choice, as all three Pokemon had the potential to become very powerful. The next morning, she was woken up by bright sunshine and a clock that was flashing nine AM.

"Oh crap, I'm late." she cried. She quickly flung out of bed and hurried down the stairs toward the front door.

"What's the rush?" Ash called.

"I'm late getting over to the lab." answered Breea, who was still in her pajamas. Before Ash could say anything else, she was out the door.

"Like father, like daughter." he said with a sigh.

"Pika pi." said Pikachu. The electric mouse knew exactly what Ash was talking about as he himself had been late in selecting his starter when he had started on his own journey and had to settle for Pikachu. Breea was running as fast as she could toward the lab, hoping that there would still be some Pokemon for her to choose from. In her hurry, though, she didn't see where she was going and rammed right into a girl that was the same age as Breea.

"Maybe you should get some glasses. Then maybe you could see where you're going next time." she said with a smirk.

"Cut it out, Kimmy." said Breea angrily. "I'm late enough as it is and you're only making things worse. Now if you'll get out of my way, I have a Pokemon to get."

"Assuming there are still any left, of course." said Kimmy.

"Do you mean you took the last one?" asked Breea.

"That's right, and that Pokemon is inside its' ball right now." said Kimmy. "And I got the best one out of the bunch too. It helps that I have a dad who's into the Pokemon research business."

"If you don't mind me saying, what kind of Pokemon did you get anyway?" asked Breea.

"What I got is none of your business. And if you think you're getting one, you're out of luck because there aren't any Pokemon left. See you later, loser." said Kimmy and she walked away with a grin on her face. Breea curled up her hands into fists.

"Oh, that Kimmy really gets on my nerves." said Breea. Just then, a young man in a lab coat approached her.

"Ah Breea, you finally got here." said Gary. "I was wondering if you were even going to show up at all."

"I kind of slept in a bit this morning." said Breea sheepishly.

"Yes, I can tell based on the fact that you still have your pajamas on." said Gary. "Well no matter, follow me inside the lab and we'll get you your Pokemon." Gary led her into the part of the lab where the starters were usually kept.

"I thought long and hard last night, but I've decided that I'm going to pick Charmander." said Breea. She picked up the ball with a red fire symbol, but nothing came out.

"That one's already been picked by someone who showed up when they were supposed to." said Gary.

"I see." said Breea. "Well then, I'll pick Bulbasaur." When she opened the ball with the leaf sticker on it, however, nothing came out again.

"That was also taken by someone who didn't sleep in." said Gary.

"In that case, I'll select Squirtle." said Breea, picking up the Poke Ball with a rain drop on it. But once again, nothing came out when she opened it.

"The earlier the trainer wakes up, the better chance they have of getting the Pokemon they want." said Gary. "Well Breea, as you can see, all of the regular starters have been taken. However, I still have one Pokemon left."

"I don't care what kind it is, I'll take it!" exclaimed Breea.

"All right, but I should tell you that there's an issue with this one." said Gary as he held out a Poke Ball with a lightning bolt sticker on it. He opened up the ball, and out popped an electric mouse that looked identical to Ash's Pikachu.

"Oh how cute, it's a Pikachu." said Breea. She tried petting it, but was greeted by a Thundershock attack.

"It takes a little while for this one to get used to new trainers." said Gary and he handed some more items to Breea. "Now then, here's your Pokedex and Poke Balls. Your Pokedex also serves as your identification so make sure you don't lose it."

"I won't." said Breea, taking the items from Gary. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome." said Gary. "But I do recommend you go home and change clothes first."

"Yes sir." said Breea and headed back to her house.

"I can't wait to show Daddy what I got." she said. "He is going to be so surprised." Breea flung the door wide open upon arriving back at her house.

"Is that you Breea?" asked Ash.

"Yes it is." said Breea. "And look what I got." She showed him her Pikachu.

"So you got a Pikachu too." said Ash. "What happened to the other Pokemon?"

"They were all taken by the time I got there." said Breea sadly.

"That's what you get for sleeping in." said Ash, shaking his head. "But a Pikachu's pretty cool. In fact, that was the Pokemon I started with when I first began my own journey. I think the two of you are going to do great."

"Thanks, Daddy." said Breea. "I need to change first, though." She went back up to her room and changed out of her pajamas. When she came back downstairs, she was wearing a pink diamante dress with short sleeves, white socks, and pink sneakers. Her hair was in a ponytail too. She had also packed some extra clothes into her backpack as she would be traveling a lot and would likely need some clean clothes every once in a while.

"What do you think, Daddy?" asked Breea.

"You look like you're ready for a party, not to go out training Pokemon." said Ash. "But still, you do look very nice."

"Thanks Daddy." said Breea. Then her stomach growled as she realized she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. "Maybe I should eat something first."

"That would be a good idea." said Ash. He grabbed a granola bar from the fridge and handed it to Breea. "This should do for now." Breea gobbled up the bar as quick as a Snorlax.

"Well, we certainly were hungry weren't we?" said Ash. He gave his daughter a big hug. "Good luck on your journey. And make sure you call me every once in a while."

"I will." said Breea. "Let's go Pikachu." she said. Soon, the two of them were out the door and out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Not long after Breea had left, Ash picked up the video phone and dialed the number for the Cerulean City gym. This was the gym where Misty worked as a water type gym leader. Misty was in the midst of a training session with her Pokemon when the video phone rang.

"I'll be right back guys, I need to answer that." she said. She clicked the green button for accepting the call and saw Ash on the other monitor.

"Hey Misty, how's it going?" said Ash.

"Hi Ash." said Misty. "Things are going really well here at the gym. Did Breea get her first Pokemon?"

"She sure did." said Ash proudly. "She got a Pikachu."

"That's great." said Misty. "How did she get it anyway?"

"From Gary, who else?" said Ash. "All the other Pokemon were gone when she got to the lab, so she had to take Pikachu. It's not a bad choice but she definitely would have gotten better if she had woken up on time this morning."

"Gee, that reminds me of someone else I know." said Misty, referencing the day 20 years ago when Ash had woken up late on the day he was supposed to begin his own journey.

"Anyway, I wish you could have been there." said Ash. "What kind of mother doesn't show up to see her kid off on the day she starts her journey?"

"I would have been there, but it's hard for gym leaders to get time off." said Misty. "Anyway, I have to go. I'm in the middle of training with Psyduck and Gyrados." She ended the call and returned to the pool. Meanwhile, Breea was heading to Viridian City.

"Pikachu, there's something I need to ask you." she said. The electric Pokémon's ears perked up. "You're a great Pokemon and all, but how come you don't stay inside your Poke Ball?" She took out Pikachu's ball and held it in front of him. The moment he saw it, however, he screamed and hid behind Breea.

"I think that answered my question." she said. "I'll tell you what, buddy. If you don't want to stay inside the Poke Ball, then you don't have to." Pikachu smiled at that idea and climbed onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Shall we continue on?" asked Breea. Pikachu nodded and they went on. A few minutes later, she saw a small brown bird with a cream colored face.

"Daddy's told me about that Pokemon." she said. She took her Pokedex out to scan the creature.

"Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon." said the Pokedex, named Dexter. "Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. It is a perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test their Pokémon's skills."

"All right Pikachu, our first battle." said Breea. "Are you ready?"

"Chu!" was Pikachu's reply. He hopped off Breea's shoulder and gave an angry glare at the Pidgey.

"All right Pikachu, give it your Thundershock!" cried Breea. Pikachu let out a line of yellow lightning and fired it right at the flying type Pokemon. Since it was small, it couldn't do anything but let itself be hit by the attack.

"Nice job." said Breea. Pidgey wasn't fazed yet, however, as it charged right at Pikachu and sent it flying with a Tackle attack.

"Pikachu!" cried Breea. Pikachu was down, but not out, and it got back up on its feet.

"That's the way to do it, Pikachu. Give it a Quick Attack." Pikachu ran as fast as it could toward the Pidgey, but the small bird got out of the way just in time. It then hurled up some dirt and sent it toward both Pikachu and Breea.

"Pikachu, be careful! That's a Sand Attack!" she cried. But Pikachu wasn't fast enough and the sand got in its eyes.

"Are you okay?" Breea asked as she wiped the sand off of her Pokemon. Pikachu nodded and gave the Pidgey another angry stare down.

"Give it another Thundershock!" commanded Breea. Pikachu nodded and sent another line of lightning toward Pidgey. Once again, the attack hit Pidgey directly. This time, however, the attack was so powerful that Pidgey fell to the ground in a passed out state.

"Well done, Pikachu." said Breea and she pulled a Poke Ball off her belt.

"Pidgey, you're mine!" she cried and threw the ball toward the bird. The ball hit Pidgey square on the head and sucked the small bird into the capsule. The ball wiggled around for a few seconds before clicking shut.

"I did it!" cried Breea. "I caught my first ever Pokemon!" She picked up the ball and showed it to Pikachu. "Inside this ball is our first ever friend. And we're going to capture even more friends! Do you hear me world? I will find and capture every single Pokemon out there! Come on Pikachu, let's go." The little mouse hopped back onto Breea's shoulder and they continued on their way. They hadn't gotten too much further when they came across a boy heading in the opposite direction. The boy was several years older than Breea and wore a plain white shirt, dark blue shorts and red sneakers.

"So, you finally got to start your journey." he said.

"That's right." said Breea. "And this Pikachu is my partner."

"Did you catch anything good?" he asked.

"I caught a Pidgey." she answered.

"Not bad for a beginner." he said. "But you'll need to do better than that if you want to go far. The name's Tyson, by the way."

"I'm Breea." said Breea. "It's very nice to meet you, but I have to be on my way. I want to get to Viridian City before it gets dark."

"All right, I guess I'll see you later then." said Tyson and he went on his way. Breea and Pikachu started off again for Viridian City.

"I wonder if we'll catch any other Pokemon before we get to Viridian." she said. It took the rest of the day for them to reach Viridian, but when they finally made it, they were exhausted. They had battled some wild Rattata along the way, and both Pikachu and Pidgey had been used extensively in those fights.

"I think we should find the Pokemon Center and stay there for the night." said Breea. Pikachu agreed and they went on their way. The Pokemon Center had a big red roof with a giant letter P on it so it wouldn't be too hard to find the place. Of course, they hadn't been to Viridian before so it took a little while to find the building. Once they found it however, they strode inside and walked right up to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center." said Nurse Joy. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like to get my Pokemon checked out please." said Breea, placing her Pikachu and her Pidgey's Poke Ball on the counter.

"No problem, miss. We'll take them to the back right away." said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks." said Breea and went to sit down in the waiting area. She had been walking the whole day and needed a rest badly.

"I think I'll call home." she said. She headed to the video phone and dialed her house number. Ash was having dinner when the phone rang.

"I wonder who that is." he said. When he saw Breea on the monitor, his eyes lit up.

"Hi Daddy." she said happily.

"Hi sweetheart." said Ash. "Did you make it to Viridian City safely?"

"I certainly did." said Breea. "And I caught a Pidgey too."

"That's great news, Breea." said Ash. "Be sure you train it well."

"I will." said Breea. "How's Mom doing?"

"She's busy, but well." said Ash.

"I wish she could have seen me off on my journey." said Breea.

"I know, but you know how busy it gets for gym leaders sometimes." said Ash. "I'll tell her you said hello, though."

"Thanks Daddy." said Breea.

"You're welcome sweetie." said Ash. "Talk to you soon." He hung up and went back to his dinner. Then Breea heard the door of the Pokemon Center fling open. It was the exact same boy she had met earlier.

Okay, so it's revealed in this chapter that Misty is Breea's mother. Also, what other Pokemon should Breea acquire to go with her Pikachu and Pidgey? Let me know and the next chapter will come ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tyson, what are you doing here?" asked Breea.

"I just finished a training session with my Pokemon and I decided to stop in here to give them a rest." he said, placing his Poke Balls on the counter. "Here you go, Nurse Joy."

"Thanks, Tyson." said Joy and she took Tyson's Pokemon to the back to join Breea's Pikachu and Pidgey.

"So I take it that you're new to this whole Pokemon training thing." said Tyson.

"That's right." said Breea. "And I hope to become one of the best trainers in the world someday."

"Well if you want to do that, then I suggest taking the Pokemon League challenge." said Tyson. "Have you ever heard of that?"

"No I haven't." said Breea. "What do I have to do?"

"First, you need to get eight badges from the different gyms throughout the region." said Tyson. "Once you've done that, you then get to compete in the annual Pokemon League tournament that's held every year. The tournament boats some of the best and toughest battlers in the world, but if you can make it through without losing any matches, you become the champion."

"Well that doesn't sound too hard." said Breea.

"It's actually harder than you think." said Tyson. "You not only need eight badges, but you need to put a pretty strong team together. Do you think you can do it?"

"Of course I can." Breea said confidently. She heard a ding behind her. "I think my Pokemon are ready." she said and headed up to the front counter.

"Here you are, Breea." said Nurse Joy, handing the young trainer her Pikachu and Poke Ball.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." said Breea. "Listen, do you think you can help me with something?"

"Of course, Breea." said Joy. "What do you need?"

"Well, I wanted to know how I register for the Pokemon League." said Breea.

"Oh that's easy." said Joy. "Just hand me your Pokedex and I'll take care of everything for you." Breea gave her Pokedex to Nurse Joy, who then slid it into the computer in front of her.

"Breea Ketchum of Pallet Town." said the voice from the machine. A loading circle popped up, so it took a little while for the circle to fully fill in. After a few seconds, the letters OK showed up on the monitor. Joy handed Breea back her Pokedex.

"There you go, young lady. You're all set." said Joy.

"Thank you very much." said Breea.

"You're welcome." said Joy. Another ding was heard. "Tyson, your Pokemon are ready."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." said Tyson and he picked up his Poke Balls from the front counter. Breea looked out the front window and saw that it was completely dark outside.

"It's too late to head back out." said Tyson. "I think we should stay here tonight."

"That would be a good idea." said Breea. Suddenly, two Poke Balls flew down out of nowhere through the glass ceiling and landed on the floor. One ball contained a Zubat while the other ball contained a Grimer.

"What's going on?" cried Breea.

"You don't know us now." said a woman with cream hair.

"But we'll be glad to give you a proper introduction." said a man with dark brown hair. The two intimidating figures stood in front of their Pokemon, each of them wearing a red letter R on their shirts along with beige pants and dark boots.

"We want all of the Pokemon in this place and we want them right now." said the woman.

"If you think we're just going to give you all of the Pokemon here, you're sadly mistaken." said Nurse Joy. "All of the Pokemon here are resting from the battles they've had. You can't just waltz in here and take them."

"That's right." said Breea. "So just go away and take your Pokemon with you."

"We're not going anywhere until you hand over the Pokemon." said the woman.

"No way." said Breea.

"Then we'll have to battle you for them." said the woman. "Zubat, go!"

"Grimer, attack them!" cried the man.

"Hey, using two Pokemon at once is against the rules!" yelled Breea.

"Says who?" asked the woman.

"Says the Pokemon League, that's who." answered Breea.

"Team Rocket doesn't play the rules, do they Horace?" asked the woman.

"Not that I know of, Jasmine." said Horace.

"If they're using two Pokemon, I don't see why you can't do the same." said Tyson.

"But the league rules state only one Pokemon at a time." said Breea. She clearly had no intention of violating the rules and risking disqualification.

"Quit stalling and start battling!" demanded Jasmine.

"All right already." said Breea. "Pikachu, use your Thundershock on Zubat." Pikachu unleashed a line of yellow energy directly at the dual flying and poison type, but Zubat was too quick and easily dodged the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that, kid." said Jasmine. "Zubat, unleash your Supersonic!" Dark blue circles came out of Zubat's body and hit Pikachu in the stomach.

"Oh no!" cried Breea.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered." said Tyson as he threw one of his Poke Balls. "Dragonite, I need your help!" Out popped the legendary dragon and flying type that looked similar to Charizard.

"You think that dragon of yours can beat us?" said Horace. "Grimer, use Poison Gas attack now!" Grimer unleashed a purple cloud of smoke straight toward Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge!" yelled Tyson. The dragon Pokemon nodded and flew out of the way just before the smoke could hit it.

"How did it do that?" Horace wondered.

"Simple, this Dragonite's been trained quite well." said Tyson. "Use Hyper Beam on Grimer." Dragonite unleashed a ball of bright yellow energy right at Grimer. The attack came so fast that the poison Pokemon didn't have time to react.

"Pikachu, try another Thundershock." said Breea. The little mouse tried to unleash another line of energy, but the confusion's effects set in and the little mouse started running circles around Breea. This left her with only one other option.

"Pidgey, let's go!" cried Breea, throwing her Poke Ball. The small bird Pokemon appeared instantly in a blaze of white light.

"Use your Gust attack!" cried Breea. Pidgey flapped its' wings furiously to create a powerful tornado and sent it right at Jasmine and Horace's Pokemon. The attack was so powerful that it sent both Team Rocket members and their Pokemon out the door and into the air.

"Great, we lost to a couple of brats." complained Jasmine.

"But that Pikachu is quite powerful." said Horace. "I think we should catch it and present it to our bosses."

"An excellent idea, Horace." said Jasmine. The two gave evil laughs and went to concoct their plan. The next morning, Breea and Tyson continued on their trek.

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon I'll find west of Viridian." said Tyson.

"Hey, I hope you're not thinking of challenging the Pokemon League already." said Tyson.

"What do you mean?" asked Breea.

"For one thing, you don't have any badges yet." said Tyson.

"I know that." said Breea. "But I'm not going that way to look for Pokemon to catch." The two of them found a spot just outside Viridian that was perfect for fishing. Breea took her fishing rod out of her bag and dipped it into the water.

"Nothing seems to be biting, Pikachu." said Breea.

"You can't just expect something to show up right away." said Tyson. "You have to be patient." Breea waited for forty minutes before she felt something tugging on her line.

"I've got something!" she cried and quickly reeled in her line. On the hook was a small blue Pokemon with a swirl on its' stomach.

"Oh, that thing looks so cute." said Breea. "I wonder what it is." She took out her Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon.

" _Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokemon_." said Dexter. " _Although this Pokemon has no arms, its tail makes it a strong swimmer_."

"If it can swim that well, then it would make a great addition to our group." said Breea. "Pikachu, let's go." Pikachu hopped off Breea's shoulder and stared down at the Poliwag.

"Obviously she knows that electric Pokemon have the upper hand on water types." said Tyson.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Breea commanded. Pikachu unleashed a line of yellow energy at the small tadpole; however, Poliwag used its' strong swimming skills to dodge the attack leaving both Breea and Pikachu stunned.

"Wow, that thing's fast." said Breea.

"Breea, that Poliwag's a little stronger than usual." said Tyson. "Be careful dealing with it." The small tadpole charged at Pikachu and hit the little mouse repeatedly with its' tail.

"That's Poliwag's Double slap attack!" cried Tyson.

"Pikachu, get out of the way." said Breea. The little mouse managed to escape before Poliwag's tail could damage him any further.

"That's the way to do it, Pikachu." said Breea. "Now use Quick Attack!" Pikachu came running full speed at Poliwag and hit the tiny tadpole so hard that it landed on the grass. Although Poliwag was down, it wasn't out and shot a line of water at Pikachu.

"That's Poliwag's Water Gun." commented Breea. Since Pikachu was an electric type, the Water Gun didn't do very much damage.

"All right Pikachu, Thundershock again!" commanded Breea. Pikachu unleashed another line of yellow energy right at Poliwag. This time, the attack was a direct hit. When the dust settled, Poliwag was lying flat on the grass in no shape to continue.

"Great job, Pikachu." said Breea. She grabbed an empty Poke Ball from her waist and threw it at the downed Poliwag. The ball hit the little tadpole on the stomach and sucked the creature in. The ball wiggled around a little bit on the ground, with Breea and Pikachu watching closely to see what would happen. The ball wiggled some more before clicking shut with a ding sound.

"We did it Pikachu!" yelled Breea. "We caught Poliwag!" She jumped up and down excitedly before picking up Poliwag's ball and placing it on her waist. "That Poliwag is just what I'll need for the first gym. Let's go, Tyson." The two friends headed off toward the Viridian Forest.

 **Breea's team so far:**

 **Pikachu: Thundershock, Quick Attack**

 **Pidgey: Gust, Sand Attack**

 **Poliwag: Water Gun, Double slap, Hypnosis**

 **What kind of Pokemon will Breea encounter in the Viridian Forest? Will she encounter Team Rocket again? Find out in chapter four.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time, our young hero had her first encounter with Team Rocket in the Viridian City Pokemon Center. Although Jasmine and Horace attempted to steal the entire center's Pokemon, Breea and Tyson teamed up together to prevent them from doing so. As well, Breea caught a Poliwag. Now our heroes are heading towards Viridian Forest. Who knows what kind of Pokemon they'll see as our story continues.**

"So I hear there's a lot of bug Pokemon in the Viridian Forest." said Breea as she and Tyson made their way toward the entrance.

"You heard correctly." said Tyson. He flipped open his guidebook and showed Breea the page that contained all of the bug types. "According to my book, there's a lot of Caterpie and Weedle that reside there."

"Well then, I'll have to try and catch some of them." Breea said proudly. They were about to enter the forest when she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, if it isn't Breea the baby." said Kimmy.

"I am _not_ a baby, Kimmy." said Breea angrily. "I'm ten years old for crying out loud. I think _you're_ the one who's acting like a baby."

"I think not." said Kimmy. "Unlike you, I'm mature and very responsible."

"So am I!" yelled Breea.

"Calm down, both of you." said Tyson. "Arguing never solves anything so just drop it and move on. Just for the record, Kimmy, how many Pokemon do you have so far?"

"I've got five." said Kimmy proudly. "And how many does the baby have?"

"I just said that I'm not a baby!" exclaimed Kimmy. "And for your information, I've got three Pokemon so far."

"You've still got a long way to go." said Kimmy. "Are you two heading to Viridian Forest by any chance?"

"Yes we are." said Breea. "What about you?"

"I've already been through there." said Kimmy. "I just came this way to do some training before I have my first gym battle." Then she noticed Breea's Pikachu standing beside her. "Hey, shouldn't that Pikachu of yours be in its' ball?"

"It should, but Pikachu prefers to be out here." said Breea.

"Pikachu." said the little mouse with a happy nod.

"I see." said Kimmy. "Well if that's the case then I won't object. But I bet your other Pokemon suck." Now Breea was mad. She loved all of her Pokemon very much.

"My Pokemon do not suck." said Breea angrily. "That does it, Kimmy. I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me no choice. I challenge you to a battle!" Kimmy was speechless.

"Well if that's how you want to play, I accept your challenge." said Kimmy. "We'll each use two Pokemon."

"That works for me." said Breea. Tyson stood in the center of the two trainers.

"I will be the referee of this match between the two of you." he said. "Whichever trainer makes the other trainer's two Pokemon faint first wins. Both of you select the first Pokemon."

"This first one should be intimidating for you." said Kimmy as she threw her first ball. "Go Spearow!" A small bird with three brown tail feathers popped out in a blaze of white light.

"Let's see." said Breea and she took out her Pokedex to scan the flying type.

" _Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon_." said Dexter. " _Unlike the friendlier Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokemon and humans. Use extreme caution when approaching this Pokemon_."

"So she's using a flying type." said Breea. "Pikachu, let's go."

"Pika!" cried the little mouse and he jumped onto the battlefield.

"Let the battle begin." said Tyson.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" commanded Breea. Sparks came out of Pikachu's cheeks as the mouse Pokemon got ready to fire the attack.

"Spearow, dodge!" yelled Kimmy. Pikachu unleashed its' attack, but Spearow easily flew out of the way.

"You may have the type advantage, but that doesn't mean a thing against this Spearow." said Kimmy. "All right, use Leer." Spearow stared intently at Pikachu before releasing a bright white ball at the small electric Pokemon. The light hit Pikachu directly, leaving him slightly dazed.

"Uh oh." said Breea.

"That's the way to do it, Spearow." said Kimmy. "Now peck it." Spearow charged at Pikachu and kept hitting it repeatedly with its' beak. Pikachu screamed in pain.

"Pikachu!" cried Breea. "Come on buddy, shake it off." Pikachu ran from Spearow and gave it an angry look.

"There you go, Pikachu." said Breea. "Now use Quick Attack." Pikachu ran towards Spearow at full speed.

"Spearow, dodge it again." commanded Kimmy. Spearow nodded and flew away just before Pikachu's attack could hit. Breea was understandably frustrated with the way the battle was going.

"Use Growl." commanded Kimmy. Spearow yelled its' cry at Pikachu, and then hit it with a small yellow circle.

"Don't give up, Pikachu!" yelled Breea. "Try another Thundershock." Pikachu unleashed the powerful attack again and this time, it hit Spearow dead on leaving the bird crying in pain.

"Yes! That did it!" said Breea. However, once the attack stopped, Spearow didn't have as many scratches on it as it should have had.

"No way!" cried Breea. "That attack should have done a lot of damage!"

"Growl reduces the opponent's attack power." said Kimmy calmly. Breea face palmed. How could she have forgotten that important element?

"Now then Spearow, finish it with Peck." said Kimmy.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" called Breea. Pikachu used its' speed to avoid Spearow's attack.

"Okay Pikachu, Quick Attack." said Breea. Pikachu nodded and lunged at Spearow with full force. The impact of the hit was too much for Spearow and the bird landed in a heap on the grass.

"Spearow is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" yelled Tyson. Kimmy recalled her Spearow and took out another ball.

"Not bad for a beginner." said Kimmy. "But let's see how you handle this one." She threw the ball and out came a small turtle with a red shell. Breea took her Pokedex out again.

" _Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. This Pokemon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful_."

"Pikachu, you up for another round?" asked Breea. Pikachu nodded and looked at Squirtle closely.

"Let the battle begin." said Tyson.

"Squirtle's a water type, which means electric attacks should do a lot of damage." said Breea. "Pikachu, Thundershock!" Pikachu's attack hit Squirtle directly, but it was weaker than before which resulted in the turtle Pokemon taking less damage than normal.

"That battle with Spearow must have drained some of Pikachu's energy." observed Breea.

"Squirtle, Tackle attack now!" commanded Kimmy. Squirtle nodded and ran right toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it quick!" cried Breea. Pikachu tried to move out of the way, but the battle with Spearow had zapped some of Pikachu's quickness. As a result, Pikachu was hit directly with the Tackle.

"Pikachu, try to get up." said Breea. Pikachu struggled, but got to its feet. "There you go. Now use Quick Attack." Pikachu ran as fast as it could toward Squirtle, but with its speed now lowered, the mouse ran a tad slower. Because of this, Squirtle was able to avoid the attack easily.

"Okay Squirtle, her Pikachu's tired." said Kimmy. "Finish it with Water Gun!" Squirtle shot a line of water from its mouth directly at the small mouse. Pikachu was quite tired at this point and didn't bother to move. The Water Gun attack hit Pikachu directly and caused it to faint.

"Pikachu!" cried Breea.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Squirtle wins!" yelled Tyson. Now Breea was getting a bit worried. She only had one Pokemon left she could use, so she needed to choose carefully.

"You did a great job, buddy." said Breea as she picked up Pikachu. The small mouse happily licked her check.

"You take a rest while I finish up this battle." she said and took a ball from her belt.

"Pidgey, I choose you!" she said as she threw the ball. The tiny bird Pokemon appeared on the field ready for action.

"Let the battle begin." said Tyson.

"Squirtle, use Tackle." said Kimmy. Squirtle ran full force at the Pidgey.

"Pidgey, dodge." ordered Breea. The bird flew out of the way just before Squirtle's attack could hit.

"Now use Gust." commanded Breea. Pidgey flapped its wings together and hurled a tornado right at Squirtle. The blast was so powerful that it hit Squirtle full force and sent the turtle flying backwards.

"Squirtle!" cried Kimmy. "Can you get up?" Squirtle cried in pain, but managed to get back onto its feet.

"That's it Squirtle." said Kimmy. "Now use Water Gun." Squirtle shot a line of water at the small bird, but Pidgey flew out of the way and avoided the blast. Now Kimmy was the one who was frustrated.

"Time to finish this up, Pidgey." said Breea. "Use your Gust attack!" Pidgey flapped its wings together again and sent another tornado at Squirtle. This attack was more powerful than the last one and Squirtle fell over backwards. This time, he didn't get up.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, Pidgey wins!" yelled Tyson. "The winner of this match is Breea Ketchum!"

"All right, we did it!" exclaimed Breea excitedly. "You were awesome, Pidgey. I'm very proud of you." Pidgey cooed happily.

"Squirtle, return." said Kimmy, recalling her downed starter to its Poke Ball. "You got lucky this time, but I'll beat you the next time we battle."

"We'll see about that." said Breea with a wink. Kimmy just scoffed and walked away.

"Don't let her attitude get to you." said Tyson.

"I won't." said Breea and she returned Pidgey to his Poke Ball. The two of them then proceeded through the gate and into the forest.

"How big is this forest, anyway?" asked Breea.

"According to my book, it's pretty big." said Tyson. "It would be best for us to stick together so that we don't get lost." They walked around for forty minutes, during which time they passed the entrance gate at least twice.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Breea.

"Of course I'm sure." said Tyson. "I've been through this forest plenty of times, although it has been a while since I've been here."

"So in other words, we're lost." said Breea.

"I wouldn't say that." said Tyson. "I would say we're just having a hard time finding our way around. Let's keep going and maybe we'll figure out where we have to go." They kept walking, but they didn't get too much further.

"Okay, I think it's safe to assume that we're lost." said Tyson.

"What should we do then?" wondered Breea.

"I think we should look at the arrow signs. Then maybe we'll know where we have to go." said Tyson. Breea checked the arrow sign and saw one that pointed to the left. She also saw a Pewter City sign above the arrow.

"According to this arrow, we have to go this way." said Breea, pointing in the same direction as the arrow.

"So I've been reading my map wrong the whole time." said Tyson.

"Maybe you should travel with me more often." said Breea.

"I'll have to take note of that." said Tyson, and they continued on. They hadn't gotten too much further along when a small green worm wiggled onto their path. Breea didn't need to take her Pokedex out to know what kind of Pokemon it was.

"Look at that, Pikachu. It's a Caterpie." she said. "When I was little, my daddy told me about the time he caught a Caterpie when he started his own journey."

"This is no time to stroll down Memory Lane." said Tyson. "Catch it before it wanders off."

"Oh yes, I was just getting to that." Breea said sheepishly and she threw a Poke Ball. "Pidgey, I choose you!" Her small bird Pokemon appeared refreshed and ready to go.

"Pidgey, keep your eye on Caterpie and make sure it doesn't escape." said Breea. Pidgey nodded to signal that it understood the command. "All right, use Gust!" Pidgey used its wings to create a tornado and sent the blast at Caterpie. The small worm wasn't too fast, so the attack easily hit the tiny Pokemon. Then Caterpie rushed at Pidgey full speed.

"Dodge it, Pidgey!" yelled Breea. The small bird got out of the way just as Caterpie's Tackle was about to hit.

"All right Pidgey, use your own Tackle." said Breea. Pidgey nodded and ran full speed, hitting Caterpie right on the head. Caterpie flew backwards a few yards before landing on the ground. Breea grabbed an empty Poke Ball from her waist and threw it.

"Poke Ball, go!" she yelled. Caterpie allowed itself to be hit and sucked into the red and white capsule. The ball shook around for about ten seconds before clicking shut.

"All right, I got myself a Caterpie!" she yelled. She picked up Caterpie's ball and placed it on her waist.

"You did great, Pidgey. Return." said Breea, recalling the bird back to his ball.

"Nice capture, Breea." said Tyson.

"Thanks, Tyson." said Breea. "Well, we should keep moving if we want to reach Pewter City by sunset." The two of them kept walking and were coming toward the exit when they unexpectedly fell underground.

"I don't recall this hole being here." said Breea. "I wonder who did this."

"Who do you think, girly?" asked a menacing voice from above. Breea knew whose voice that was.

"Team Rocket!" she yelled. "What do you two want?"

"We want your Pokemon, silly." said Jasmine.

"Forget it!" yelled Breea.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way then." said Horace. "Attack them, Grimer!"

"Zubat, go after them!" commanded Jasmine. They threw their Poke Balls and the two Pokemon came out in a blaze of light.

"I already told you, using two Pokemon at once is cheating." said Breea as she and Tyson climbed out of the hole and onto the grass. "Either play by the rules or get lost."

"Ah, but you seem to be forgetting that Team Rocket never plays by the rules." said Jasmine.

"Whatever. Pikachu, use Thundershock now!" commanded Breea. Pikachu got ready to aim the attack at Grimer.

"Your silly tricks won't work this time." said Horace. "Grimer, use Sludge." Grimer shot a line of black ink which hit Pikachu right in its eyes.

"Pikachu, no!" cried Breea and she ran over to her starter. "Are you all right?" Pikachu nodded and stared down both Grimer and Zubat.

"I know you want to beat these two Pikachu, but you can't battle in this condition." said Breea. She handed her starter to Tyson to be looked at.

"Get Pikachu cleaned up while I take care of these two losers." said Breea.

"Of course." said Tyson. He took out a cloth and started wiping away the sludge from Pikachu's eyes.

"With Pikachu out of commission, I'll have to use a different Pokemon." Breea thought. She grabbed one of the Poke Balls from her belt and threw it at the two Team Rocket members. "I choose you, Caterpie!" Her newest capture appeared in a blaze of light. Jasmine and Horace were quite surprised at what they were seeing.

"What the heck is that thing?" asked Jasmine.

"Why it's just a puny little bug." said Horace. They both burst out laughing.

"What a pathetic little Pokemon." they both said at the same time. Caterpie took offense to the remark and shot a line of string at their Pokemon.

"That's it, Caterpie." said Breea. "Keep firing that string." Caterpie didn't stop until both Zubat and Grimer were completely covered.

"How did we get beat by that scrawny thing?" wondered Jasmine.

"I don't know, but I think we should get out of here." said Horace. The two of them recalled their Pokemon and took off. "You win this time, but we'll be back." Soon they were completely out of sight.

"Caterpie, you were awesome." said Breea.

"Team Rocket certainly wasn't expecting that." said Tyson.

"No they certainly weren't." said Breea. Then she bent down to face her small worm. "I'm very proud of you, Caterpie." Caterpie nodded to thank his trainer. Then he spat up some more string.

"What's going on, Caterpie?" asked Breea. An invisible shield covered her little worm. When it disappeared, a new Pokemon was sitting where Caterpie had been. Breea whipped out her Pokedex to have a look at her new Pokemon.

" _Metapod, Caterpie's next stage_." said Dexter. " _This cocoon Pokemon uses a hard shell to protect its body as it prepares for its next evolution_."

"Hi, Metapod." said Breea. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Metapod didn't say anything. "What's the matter, are you shy or something?" Once again, Metapod didn't say anything. "Well that doesn't matter. I love you so much." She hugged her new Pokemon before returning him to his ball.

"I think Metapod likes you." said Tyson.

"I think so too." said Breea. The two of them were about to continue toward the exit when a trainer in a bug catching outfit jumped out at them.

"Which one of you two goes by the name of Breea?" he asked.

"I do." said Breea. "What do you want with me?"

"I would like to challenge you to a battle."

 **Breea's team to this point:**

 **Pikachu: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Agility**

 **Pidgey: Gust, Sand Attack, Tackle**

 **Poliwag: Water Gun, Double slap, Hypnosis**

 **Metapod: Tackle, String Shot, Harden**

 **Well, looks like Breea's got another battle coming up. How will she fare against the bug trainer? Find out in chapter five.**


	5. Chapter 5

"If a battle's what you want, then a battle's what you're going to get." said Breea. "How many Pokemon should we use?"

"Two against two is good enough for me." said the bug trainer. "You pick your Pokemon first."

"All right." said Breea. She took a Poke Ball from her belt and threw it. "Pidgey, I choose you!" The small bird came out of his ball ready for action.

"So you've chosen a Pidgey." said the bug trainer. He took a ball out of his backpack and tossed it into the air. "Let's rock, Scyther!" Out popped a bipedal creature that resembled a praying mantis.

"Let's see what the Pokedex has to say about this one." said Breea. She pointed her Pokedex at the bug type.

" _Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokemon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured_."

"Pidgey, try not to let that thing intimidate you." said Breea. "Use your Gust attack." Pidgey nodded and flapped its wings furiously.

"Scyther, fly up and dodge." said the bug trainer. Scyther nodded and lifted itself off the ground just before the Gust attack could hit.

"Now Scyther, Quick Attack." commanded the bug trainer. Scyther built up speed and charged toward Pidgey.

"Pidgey, fly out of the way!" commanded Breea. Pidgey nodded and got out of the path of Scyther's attack.

"Okay Pidgey, Tackle it!" yelled Breea. Pidgey ran full force and hit Scyther directly, sending the praying mantis to the ground. Scyther quickly got up, however.

"Focus Energy." commanded the bug trainer. Scyther stared at Pidgey while a white circle briefly engulfed the bug type Pokemon.

"Be careful, Breea." called Tyson. "Focus Energy increases the odds of his Pokemon landing a critical hit."

"I know what I'm doing." said Breea. "Pidgey, use Sand Attack." Pidgey used its wings to create a sand storm and send the pile right into Scyther's eyes.

"Scyther!" called the bug trainer. "Are you okay?" Scyther nodded. "All right then, use Slash." Scyther tried its best to land the attack, but Pidgey avoided every attempt Scyther made to land the move.

"Come on, Scyther!" yelled the bug trainer. Scyther was trying its best, but the Sand Attack had reduced his accuracy.

"Now's your chance, Pidgey." said Breea. "Use your Quick Attack." Pidgey flew full speed at Scyther and hit the bug Pokemon full force. The impact was too much for Scyther to take and he collapsed to the ground.

"Are you okay, Scyther?" asked the bug trainer. Scyther weakly nodded his head. "You battled great, now take a rest." He recalled Scyther and put his Poke Ball away. Then he took another one out of his bag.

"Nice job beating my first Pokemon." said the bug trainer and he threw the ball. "But let's see how you handle my Beedrill." Out popped a large bee Pokemon with a large stinger. Breea took out her Pokedex to get information on her new opponent.

" _Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. This Pokemon evolved is an evolved form of Weedle following its Kakuna stage. Its sting is highly poisonous_."

"Watch out for Beedrill's stinger, Pidgey." said Breea. Pidgey nodded and stared down the large bee.

"Let's do this, Beedrill." said the bug trainer. "Show that bird your Poison Sting attack." Beedrill flew toward Pidgey, pointing its stinger right at the tiny bird.

"Pidgey, get out of the way quickly!" cried Breea. Pidgey wasn't fast enough, however, and the stinger hit Pidgey dead on. Purple static formed around the bird and small bubbles came out of its feathers.

"Oh no, Pidgey's been poisoned!" cried Breea. "Can you still battle?" Pidgey nodded his head. He would try his best to fight through the poisoning.

"All right then." said Breea. "Use your Quick Attack." Pidgey flew as fast as he could, but the poison was sapping his energy so the attack didn't have the speed it should have had. Due to this, Beedrill was able to dodge the attack.

"Let's wrap this up, Beedrill." said the bug trainer. "Go for the Twineedle attack." Beedrill unleashed its stingers at Pidgey and hit the small bird in rapid succession. His attack was too much for the small bird to overcome and it fainted.

"Pidgey, return." said Breea, recalling the bird Pokemon to his ball. Now she was down to her last Pokemon.

"I have to make this one count." she said and she took another ball off her waist. "Metapod, I choose you!" She threw Metapod's ball into the air and out came the cocoon Pokemon.

"That green thing doesn't intimidate us." said the bug trainer. "Hit it with Poison Sting."

"Harden, Metapod." said Breea calmly. Metapod's body formed a bright green glow and created a wall, resulting in Beedrill's attack not being able to do anything.

"What?!" cried the bug trainer.

"That's the way to do it, Metapod." said Breea. "Now use String Shot." Metapod shot out a line of string at Beedrill, hitting the yellow and black striped Pokemon right in the face.

"Beedrill!" yelled the bug trainer.

"Yes! Now cover his whole body with string." Metapod shot another line of string out of his mouth, and this time, he didn't stop firing until Beedrill's entire body was covered.

"Beedrill's been completely immobilized." said the bug trainer.

"We did it, Metapod. We won!" cried Breea happily. "I'm so proud of you." The bug trainer recalled Beedrill to his ball and shook hands with Breea.

"That was a great battle, kid." he said. "Your Pokemon battled very well."

"So did yours." said Breea.

"I'll see you around." said the bug trainer and he walked away.

"Nice job in that battle, Breea." said Tyson.

"Thanks." said Breea. "But I couldn't have done it without Metapod." Suddenly, Metapod's body began to glow white, and a purple butterfly rose from the cocoon.

"Would you look at that." observed Breea. "Metapod evolved into Butterfree." She took out her Pokedex to find out about her new dual bug and flying type.

" _Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon. Butterfree's love of nectar draws it to seek out flowers, even if they don't have much pollen_."

"Welcome to the team, Butterfree." said Breea. Butterfree nodded its head in happiness.

"I think Butterfree likes you." said Tyson.

"I think so too." said Breea. "I know I definitely like him." She recalled Butterfree and put his ball back on her waist. It was getting late, so they camped out in the forest overnight before continuing toward Pewter City in the morning.

 **Breea's team to this point:**

 **Pikachu: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Agility**

 **Pidgey: Gust, Sand Attack, Tackle, Quick Attack**

 **Poliwag: Water Gun, Double slap, Hypnosis**

 **Butterfree: Tackle, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Confusion**

 **In the next chapter, Breea battles for her first Pokemon League badge. How will she fare? You'll have to read to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**After spending a week training in Viridian Forest, our young hero has finally reached Pewter City where she'll battle for her first Pokemon League badge.**

"Look at all those rocks, Pikachu." said Breea. "I have a feeling we're not in the Viridian Forest anymore." Pikachu observed the rocks carefully and practiced a Thundershock on one of them. However, the attack didn't do anything.

"Electricity doesn't work on rocks, silly." said Breea. Pikachu sighed, but he knew his trainer was right.

"So have you decided which Pokemon you're going to use for the gym match?" asked Tyson.

"I think so." said Breea. "I know I'm definitely going to use Poliwag as one of them."

"That's a smart move." said Tyson. "Water types have the advantage over rock types. But who are you going to use for your other Pokemon?"

"That's a good question." said Breea. "Pikachu and Pidgey aren't very good against rock types. I could use Butterfree, but he's a flying type as well. This is a tough decision."

"Well you'll have plenty of time to figure that out." said Tyson. "In the meantime, how about we drop off your Pokemon at the Pokemon Center first?"

"That's a good idea." said Breea. "My team could certainly use a check-up after all the training I've done with them the last few days." They walked over to the Pokemon Center, but when they got inside, they only found Chansey manning the counter

"I don't understand." said Breea. "Where's Nurse Joy?" Chansey answered by making a coughing sound as well as a sleeping motion to answer her question.

"So you're saying that Nurse Joy is out sick today and you're running the center by yourself?" Breea asked. Chansey nodded her head.

"Well I guess that makes sense." said Breea. She placed Pikachu and three of her Poke Balls on the table. "In that case Chansey, could you please take these Pokemon to the back to get looked after?" Chansey nodded her head.

"Thanks, Chansey." said Breea. "I'll come back later on. Come on, Tyson." They left the Pokemon Center and began walking down the street.

"So where should we go?" Breea asked.

"Well there are some pretty good stores here. We can go shopping if you want." said Tyson.

"I'd like that." said Breea. They walked along the sidewalk passing plenty of tourists and trainers. Soon they came up to a shoe store that Breea liked.

"Can we go inside this place please?" she asked.

"I suppose so." said Tyson. They went inside and saw all kinds of shoes.

"Look at all these shoes, Tyson." said Breea. "I love them all."

"You do know that you can't buy all of them, right?" asked Tyson.

"Of course." said Breea. "If I did that, Daddy would freak out." She observed the different types of shoes before finally settling on a pair she loved.

"Look at these, Tyson." she said, holding up a pair of brand new shiny black Mary Jane shoes. "What do you think?"

"I think they would look great on you." said Tyson.

"I think so too." said Breea and she went up to the counter to pay.

"I'd like to buy these shoes, please." she said. The sales clerk took the shoes and scanned them.

"That'll be $130 please." he said. Breea used her trainer fund card to pay for her shoes and then disappeared into the changing room. When she came back, she was wearing her brand new Mary Jane shoes.

"These shoes go great with my dress." said Breea. "I think I'll wear these from now on. Let's go Tyson." The two friends then left the store.

"So where do we go now?" asked Tyson.

"We could go to the park." said Breea.

"That's assuming there's a park near here." said Tyson. They walked along down the street until they saw a sign that said Pewter City Park.

"I believe that's what we're looking for." said Breea. They sat down on a park bench so that they could rest for a bit. Then she noticed a taller man on the other side of where they were sitting trying to hit on a woman.

"You're so beautiful, I wish I could be with you forever." he said. "Will you please be my mate?"

"Sorry, but I'm taken." the woman said flatly and went on her way.

"My daddy told me that there would be days like this." said Breea, and the two of them went over to the man. "Are you okay, sir?"

"No, I'm not okay." he said. "I got rejected yet again."

"Gee, I'm sorry to hear that." said Breea. "But I'm sure other girls will come along."

"I hope so." he said. "My name's Brock, by the way."

"I'm Breea and this is my friend Tyson." said Breea.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." said Tyson.

"My daddy's told me about you." said Breea. "You dig the chicks, don't you?"

"Of course I do." said Brock. "Too bad they don't dig me. Anyway, what brings you to Pewter City?"

"Well, I'm a Pokemon trainer and I came here to try and win a badge." said Breea. "I don't suppose you've seen the gym leader anywhere around here, have you?"

"You're looking at him right now." said Brock. Breea was left stunned.

"You mean you run the gym here?" she asked in a surprised toned of voice.

"I sure do." he said. "Since you're here, I assume that you'd like to battle me."

"You assume correctly." said Breea.

"Very well." said Brock. "Come to the gym tomorrow morning and we'll have our match."

"I'll be there." said Breea. She and Tyson made their way back to the Pokemon Center.

"So Brock's the Pewter City gym leader." said Tyson when they got back inside the center. "I'm as surprised as you are."

"Do you think I stand a chance of winning?" asked Breea.

"I think you have a good shot." said Tyson. "Of course, it all depends on which Pokemon you decide to use." A ding sound went off behind them.

"Speaking of which, I believe my Pokemon are ready to be picked up." said Breea. She went over to the front counter where Chansey was waiting for her.

"Are those for me?" Breea asked, pointing to her Poke Balls and her Pikachu. Chansey nodded her head to say yes. Breea put her balls on her belt and her Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Chansey." said Breea. "And tell Nurse Joy that I hope she gets better soon." Chansey nodded and disappeared into the back room again. That night as Breea slept, she thought about how she would handle her gym battle. The next morning, she woke up with a nice big smile on her face.

"Well Pikachu, today's our first gym battle." she said. "Do you think we'll win?" Pikachu nodded his head.

"I think so too." she said. She got dressed, ate her breakfast and headed to the gym with Tyson.

"Well, here we go." said Breea. She opened up the big stone doors and stepped inside.

"All right Brock, I'm here for the match." she said.

"You certainly look confident." said Brock. "We'll use two Pokemon each with no time limit."

"That's good enough for me." said Breea.

"I'll start off with Geodude." said Brock, He took a Poke Ball from his bag and aimed it at the battlefield. Out popped a gray boulder with small arms and hands. Breea whipped out her Pokedex.

" _Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks_."

"So it likes to play defense." said Breea. "Well we'll just see about that." She threw a Poke Ball toward her half of the field. "Butterfree, go!" Butterfree appeared out of his ball in a blaze of light.

"Geodude, Tackle attack." commanded Brock. Geodude charged toward the butterfly Pokemon.

"Butterfree, use your own Tackle attack to counter his!" yelled Breea. Butterfree nodded and flew toward Geodude. The two Pokemon hit each other dead on. Every time they tried to move, they kept hitting each other with their own Tackles. This went on for about five minutes before both trainers went for a different approach.

"Use your Rock Throw!" yelled Brock. Geodude grabbed some rocks and hurled them toward Butterfree. However, Butterfree flew out of the way and dodged the attack.

"All right Butterfree, go for Sleep Powder." Breea ordered. Butterfree sprayed dark blue powder all over Geodude, making the small rock drowsy.

"Geodude, no!" yelled Brock.

"Now use Confusion!" Butterfree's eyes glowed brightly and he sent Geodude flying across the gym. When the attack had finished, Geodude was lying flat on the ground and not moving.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Butterfree wins!" yelled the referee.

"Nice job, Butterfree!" yelled Breea. Brock recalled Geodude and took out another ball from his bag.

"You handled Geodude well." said Brock. "But let's see how you like giant snakes." he threw the back and a large stone grey snake creature came out. Breea took her Pokedex out again.

" _Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour_."

"Onix, Tackle it." ordered Brock. Butterfree tried to dodge, but it wasn't fast enough and Butterfree was hit. Fortunately, the attack didn't do too much damage to Butterfree.

"Okay Butterfree, use Stun Spore." said Breea. Butterfree sprayed gold dust toward Onix, but the giant snake burrowed underground just before the powder could reach it.

"How did Onix move that quickly when it's that big?" Breea asked in a stunned voice.

"By being well trained, that's how." answered Brock. Onix then reappeared on the field.

"Okay Onix, Bind that thing." said Brock. Onix wrapped its body around Butterfree, leaving the flying type Pokemon unable to move.

"Butterfree!" yelled Breea. Butterfree tried to wiggle free, but it was no use. Breea could only watch in frustration as Onix kept a tight grip on her Pokemon.

"All right Onix, let go." said Brock. Onix let go of its grip and sent Butterfree to the floor. Poor Butterfree was completely knocked out.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, Onix wins!" yelled the referee. Now Breea had only one Pokemon left, so it was all or nothing.

"Remember what I told you earlier about water types being strong against rock types?" Tyson called from the stands. Breea nodded and recalled Butterfree. Then she took another ball from her waist and threw it onto the field.

"Let's go, Poliwag!" she yelled. The small tadpole came out with a jolly smile.

"Use your Water Gun attack!" yelled Breea. Poliwag launched a line of water right at Onix. The giant rock tried to move out of the way, but because it was slow, it was unable to do so and got soaked by the attack.

"Onix, are you all right?" asked Brock. Onix nodded to indicate that he could still battle.

"Very well, use Tackle." said Brock.

"Poliwag, dodge!" yelled Breea. As Poliwag was faster, it easily avoided Onix's tackle.

"Time to put that thing to bed." said Breea and she called for a Hypnosis attack. Dark circles came out of Poliwag's swirls and hit Onix in the eyes, sending the giant rock into dreamland.

"Now finish it with Water Gun!" yelled Breea. Poliwag aimed another line of water and hit Onix directly. Onix fell to the floor in no condition to continue battling.

"Onix is unable to battle, Poliwag wins!" yelled the referee. "This match goes to the challenger, Breea Ketchum!"

"We did it, Poliwag!" yelled Breea happily. She and Poliwag jumped for joy at their victory. Brock recalled Onix and approached the young trainer.

"That battle was impressive, Breea." said Brock. "It's quite obvious that you trained your Pokemon very well and that's why you won the match. As proof of your victory, I am proud to give you the Boulder Badge." He took out an octagon shaped grey badge from his pocket and handed it to Breea.

"Thanks a lot, Brock." said Breea. She held up the badge proudly. "We did it, Pikachu! We got a Boulder Badge!" Pikachu cheered happily for his trainer.

"I wish you the best of luck on the rest of your journey." said Brock.

"Thanks, Brock." said Breea. She and Tyson left the gym and headed east to continue their journey. Meanwhile, somewhere under the ground, Jasmine and Horace were in the middle of a phone call.

"Everything's in place for Operation Moon Heist." said Horace.

"Excellent." said Jessie. "We're counting on you two to bring back as many Moon Stones as possible."

"This is one of the most important missions in Team Rocket history." said James.

"So you better not screw this up or else!" exclaimed Meowth.

"Or else what?" asked Jasmine.

"I don't think you want to know about that." said James and he hung up the phone. Jasmine and Horace then began making their way toward Mount Moon.

 **Breea's team to this point:**

 **Pikachu: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Agility**

 **Pidgey: Gust, Sand Attack, Tackle, Quick Attack**

 **Poliwag: Water Gun, Double slap, Hypnosis**

 **Butterfree: Tackle, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Confusion**

 **So there you have it, Breea has won her first badge. But what does Team Rocket have up their sleeve at Mount Moon? Stay tuned to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"So, this is the famous Mount Moon." said Breea as she and Tyson approached the giant mountain that stood in front of them. "I hear that a lot of Clefairy live here."

"That's right." said Tyson. "However, this place is also known to contain a rare item called a Moon Stone. You know what that does, right?"

"Of course I do." said Breea. "The Moon Stone is supposed to make Clefairy and Jigglypuff evolve into Clefable and Wigglytuff."

"Those aren't the only Pokemon that evolve from Moon Stones, though." said Tyson. "Nidorina and Nidorino can also evolve from those stones."

"So those two would become Nidoqueen and Nidoking, then." said Breea.

"Right again." said Tyson. Right as they were about to enter the cave, a Clefairy came out from the grass.

"There's one of those Clefairy now." said Breea, and she took out her Pokedex to scan it.

"Clefairy, the fairy Pokemon. This impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside Mt. Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans." said Dexter.

"Since it's that rare, I'll have to catch this cute thing." said Breea. "Let's do it, Pikachu!" Pikachu hopped off Breea's shoulder and stared down Clefairy with an angry look.

"Use your Thundershock!" Breea ordered. But before the little electric mouse could attack, a man in a white lab coat ran up to her.

"Please stop!" He yelled. Pikachu looked confused, as did Breea.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm a scientist that lives near this mountain and part of my job is to observe the lifestyles and behavior patterns of the Clefairy." He said. "Therefore, I must ask you not to battle or capture any of the Clefairy that live here."

"I'm terribly sorry." said Breea. "I didn't know that."

"That's okay." said the man. "My name's Seymour, by the way."

"I'm Breea and this is my friend Tyson." said Breea.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." said Tyson.

"Come inside the cave and we'll talk some more." said Seymour. He led them to a sheltered spot in the lower left corner of the cave and explained about the Clefairy and how he believed them to be from space.

"So the Clefairy were really discovered that long ago?" asked Breea.

"That's correct." said Seymour. "Ever since they started living here, I've always been interested in studying them. That's why I don't allow trainers to capture them."

"So that's why you came out to stop me from catching them." said Breea.

"That's exactly right." said Seymour. Then he continued to explain about the Clefairy. Right in the middle of his explanation, however, black blaster bombs started hitting the ground.

"What's going on?" asked Seymour. "I see blaster bombs falling down from every direction.

"I think I know what's happening." said Breea. "It's Jasmine and Horace."

"Is that your final answer?" asked Horace.

"If so, you're absolutely right!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"I'm sorry, but I don't watch game shows." said Breea.

"I don't know what you two want, but you better leave right now before you disrupt the Clefairy's entire habitat!" screamed Seymour.

"Listen here you big science nerd." said Horace. "We came here for Moon Stones and we're not leaving without them."

"You're not getting them!" yelled Breea. "These Moon Stones are special to the Clefairy!"

"Well if we can't have the stones, we'll have to take you instead." said Jasmine. She pressed a button on her remote control and a giant claw came down from under the basket of the balloon. The arm scooped up Breea and took her into the air.

"No! Let me go!" she cried.

"Quiet, missy." said Horace. "Let's get out of here, Jasmine. I think our bosses would love to meet this young lady." The balloon took off and headed away from the cave. Meanwhile, Tyson and Seymour were left wondering what had just happened.

"Well, thank goodness they didn't take the stones." said Seymour.

"But they did take Breea." said Tyson. "We've got to save her."

"There's one small problem." said Seymour. "We don't have any Pokemon we can use to track down Team Rocket's balloon."

"Oh yes we do." said Tyson and he released his Dragonite.

"Dragonite, I need you to find Team Rocket." he said. Dragonite nodded his head and flew away. In the balloon, Breea found that Horace and Jasmine had placed her hands behind her back and tied them up with rope.

"Wait until our bosses see what we caught." said Jasmine proudly.

"It may not be the Moon Stones, but it's the next best thing." said Horace. Breea gasped. She had no idea what Team Rocket was planning to do to her, but it couldn't be good. Then Jasmine noticed a large orange dragon charging toward them.

"What does that thing want?" asked Jasmine.

"I have no idea." said Horace. Then Dragonite flew back in the other direction.

"Hey, come back here!" yelled Horace, but Dragonite was already out of range. It flew back to the cave as fast as possible.

"Did you find them?" asked Tyson. Dragonite nodded its' head and motioned for Tyson and Seymour to climb aboard.

"Let's go!" cried Tyson and Dragonite took off. Meanwhile, Team Rocket's balloon was floating even further away from Mount Moon.

"Which one of us should be the one to tell Jessie and James that we caught one of those twerps?" asked Horace.

"I think I should tell them." said Jasmine.

"You've got to be kidding. You always make stuff up." said Horace.

"No I don't. I'm always honest." said Jasmine.

"I beg to differ." said Horace. While the two Team Rocket grunts continued arguing, Breea struggled to untie herself from the ropes.

"It's no good." she said. "They did these too tight." Just then, she heard something that sounded like a jet.

"That has to be Tyson and Dragonite!" she cried.

"Dragonite, use Slash to untie Breea." ordered Tyson. Dragonite complied and Breea's hands were now free.

"Jump onto Dragonite's back!" yelled Tyson. Breea did as she was ordered and then Dragonite rammed hard into the balloon, but it wouldn't budge.

"Keep trying, Dragonite!" yelled Breea. Dragonite did the best it could, but no matter how many times it rammed the balloon, it still wouldn't pop.

"There's only one thing left to do." said Tyson. "Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!" Dragonite unleashed the powerful attack right through the middle of the top of the balloon, and the force of the attack caused the balloon to split into two. As the balloon fell to the ground, Horace and Jasmine fell with it.

"We failed again, Horace!" yelled Jasmine.

"We'll get them next time." said Horace. They landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Well, that takes care of those two." said Tyson. "Dragonite, take us back to Mount Moon." The dragon Pokemon nodded and took them back to the part of the cave they had been in before the Team Rocket invasion.

"Thanks for the help, Dragonite." said Tyson and he returned his Pokemon to its' ball.

"Thanks for saving me, Tyson." said Breea.

"There was no way I was letting Team Rocket get away with trying to capture you." said Tyson.

"They didn't get any of the Moon Stones, did they?" asked Breea.

"Fortunately, they came away empty handed." said Seymour.

"Yeah, but knowing those two, they'll be back again." said Breea. She and Tyson camped out in Mount Moon for the night and then headed back out on their journey in the morning. When they left the cave, they found a sign with some writing on it.

"Let me take a look at this." said Breea and she read the sign closely. "Kimmy was here. Breea sucks!" Suddenly, Breea felt her face turn red with rage.

"That Kimmy Oak!" she yelled. "When I see her again, I'm going to kick her butt all the way back to Mount Moon!" Then she ran off toward Cerulean City, with Tyson and Pikachu following close behind.

 **With Team Rocket foiled for now, Breea's focus is on winning a Cascade Badge at the Cerulean Gym. How will she fare? Stay tuned and find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Here we are, Pikachu! Cerulean City!" cried Breea.

"According to my book, the gym leader here uses water type Pokemon." said Tyson. "You wouldn't happen to know who the gym leader is, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." said Breea with a smile, but she didn't want to divulge too much information just yet. Instead of heading for the gym immediately, though, she went up to a grassy area to figure out which Pokemon to use for her gym battle.

"Pikachu's an electric type, so he has the clear advantage there." said Breea. "But I think it might be helpful to get a grass type just in case Pikachu isn't able to handle some of those attacks."

"That's a good idea." said Tyson. After wandering around in the grass for a little while, a plant like Pokemon with a green bulb on its head came out.

"Hey look, Tyson. It's a Bulbasaur." said Breea. She took out her Pokedex to find out more information about it.

"Bulbasaur. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild."

"When I started my journey a few weeks ago, I wanted to pick Bulbasaur." said Breea. "By the time I got to the lab, though, he was already gone. But now I have a chance to catch one for myself." She took a ball from her waist and threw it as hard as she could.

"Pidgey, I choose you!" she cried. The small bird Pokemon appeared in a blaze of white light.

"All right Pidgey, use Quick Attack!" commanded Breea. Pidgey charged at Bulbasaur hard, but the plant Pokemon jumped out of the way.

"Woah, that thing's fast." said Breea. Bulbasaur unleashed its vines and slapped Pidgey hard over and over again.

"That must be the Vine Whip attack." said Breea. "Okay Pidgey, try using Gust." Pidgey blew a tornado like wind at Bulbasaur and this time, the attack hit. But Bulbasaur wasn't fazed and it unleashed gold dust from the bulb.

"Look out Pidgey, that's Stun Spore." said Breea. But Pidgey wasn't fast enough and it soon found itself on the ground completely immobilized. Breea had no choice but to recall Pidgey and send out another Pokemon.

"Butterfree, go!" she cried as she tossed another ball. Butterfree appeared and looked ready to fight.

"Butterfree, use Tackle." ordered Breea. Butterfree zoomed in on Bulbasaur and hit it very hard. Bulbasaur was down, but it wasn't out yet. It shot green leaves from behind its back and sent them at Butterfree.

"That's the Razor Leaf attack." observed Breea. Since Butterfree was a flying type, the move had little effect on him.

"All right Butterfree, finish this up with Sleep Powder." said Breea. Butterfree released blue dust from its wings, and before Bulbasaur knew it, its eyes got heavy and closed. Then the Pokemon fell over, clearly not in condition to battle any longer.

"Poke Ball, go!" yelled Breea as she threw an empty Poke Ball. The red and white capsule sucked Bulbasaur in and wiggled on the ground for a little bit before clicking shut.

"We did it!" yelled Breea happily. She was very excited about her new capture. She recalled Butterfree and placed his ball back on her waist.

"That was a great catch." said Tyson.

"Thanks." said Breea, and the two friends headed to the Pokemon Center so that she could heal her Pokemon. While she waited, she watched a Pokemon dance show that was playing on the Center's television. Near the end of the hour long program, she heard a ding which meant that her Pokemon were fully healed. She thanked Nurse Joy and headed for the gym.

"It looks like they do shows here, too." said Breea. She was right, as the gym roof was shaped like a circus tent. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hello?" she called. "Is anybody here?" She looked around, but didn't see anyone. Then, Daisy and Violet came out to see her.

"Looks like we've got a challenger." said Violet.

"What are you doing here, squirt?" asked Daisy.

"First of all, don't call me that." said Breea. "Second, I came here to win a Cascade Badge. I can't enter the Pokemon league without it." Daisy and Violet looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"What's wrong?" asked Breea.

"We just got our butts kicked three times in a row, so we're not really in the mood to battle right now." said Violet.

"But how can I get the badge then?" asked Breea.

"Don't worry, you'll get your badge." said Daisy. She pulled a blue teardrop shaped badge out of her pocket and held it out in front of Breea.

"You said you wanted this, so take it and be on your way." said Violet.

"Are you sure it's all right for you to just give me the badge like that?" asked Breea. "What would my mom say?"

"Your mom's busy with other things right now." said Daisy. "Just take the badge and leave."

"All right, if you say so." said Breea. She was about to grab the badge when Misty entered the room.

"Just what do the two of you think you're doing?" she asked angrily.

"Hi, Mommy." said Breea.

"Hi, sweetie." said Misty. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine." said Breea.

"I'm glad to hear that." said Misty. Then she turned back to her sisters. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves for attempting to just give her the badge. If she wants it, she'll have to win it in a proper battle with me." Misty walked over to the gym leader's end of the pool and Breea walked to the challenger's side. Tyson went into the stands to watch the match.

"How many Pokemon should we use?" asked Breea.

"In this gym, we use three Pokemon each." said Misty. "If you're ready, let's get started."

"I'm more than ready." said Breea. (Insert original version of gym leader music from the anime)

"For my first Pokemon, I choose Goldeen." said Misty. She tossed Goldeen's ball high into the air and a small white goldfish appeared in the pool. Breea took out her Pokedex.

"Goldeen, the Goldfish Pokemon. Its tail fin billows like an elegant ballroom dress, giving it the nickname of the Water Queen." said Dexter.

"So she's using a water type." said Breea. "Well wait until she sees my own water Pokemon in action." She took a ball from her waist and threw it. "Poliwag, I choose you!" The small tadpole Pokemon appeared in the pool.

"Oh, you have your own water Pokemon." said Misty. "That thing's so cute. Hopefully it can battle well."

"You're about to find out for yourself." said Breea. "All right Poliwag, start things off with Water Gun." Poliwag fired a line of water right at the goldfish.

"Goldeen, dive underwater to dodge." said Misty. Goldeen splashed into the pool and underneath the water right as Poliwag's attack was about to hit.

"Now then Goldeen, use your Peck attack." said Misty. Goldeen pecked hard at Poliwag with its horn, causing the tiny tadpole to cry out in pain.

"We're not done yet." said Breea. "Poliwag, go for Bubble." Poliwag fired small bubbles right at Goldeen, but at Misty's command, the white fish used Agility to avoid the bubbles.

"That's the way to do it, Goldeen." said Misty. "Now finish it with Horn Attack." Goldeen hammered Poliwag hard with its sharp horn, and it was enough to knock Poliwag out.

"Well, it looks like I win the first battle." said Misty. Breea took out a ball and aimed it at her Pokemon.

"Poliwag, return." said Breea. A flash of red light sucked Poliwag back into the ball. "You did great, now take a breather." Then she turned to Pikachu, who was sitting on her shoulder.

"Are you ready, Pikachu?" she asked. Pikachu nodded and jumped off her shoulder into the battle area.

"So Pikachu's your next choice." said Misty. "It's looking nice and healthy today.

"That's because I've been training it a lot during my travels." said Breea. "Pikachu, use Thundershock." Pikachu launched a powerful attack right at the small fish.

"Goldeen, dodge it and use Agility." said Misty. Goldeen nodded and swam carefully to avoid getting hit. Pikachu was getting frustrated, but it kept aiming in the hopes of landing a hit. Goldeen was moving flawlessly, but then it made the mistake of swimming right into Pikachu's attack. As a result, Goldeen was knocked out.

"And the score is one to one." said Breea. Misty recalled Goldeen and grabbed another ball.

"You did well to beat Goldeen." said Misty. "But now it's about to get a bit harder. For my next Pokemon, I choose Staryu." A green star shaped Pokemon with five sides and a circular red gem in the center appeared in the pool.

"Let's see what Dexter says." said Breea as she took out her Pokedex.

"Staryu. The core of this Water Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry." said Dexter.

"It's another Water type." said Breea. "Pikachu, you know what to do." Pikachu nodded and launched a Thunderbolt attack at Staryu. But the star shaped Pokemon avoided the attack by diving under the water. Pikachu was shocked.

"Look out Pikachu, that Staryu can be anywhere under the water." said Breea. Then without warning, Staryu hit Pikachu hard with its Tackle attack.

"That's the way to do it, Staryu." said Misty. "Now use Swift." Staryu aimed bright yellow stars at Pikachu and the attack hit the electric mouse square in the stomach.

"Pikachu!" cried Breea. "Are you all right?" Pikachu nodded and got back to its feet.

"I knew I could count on you." said Breea. "Now, use Thunderbolt again." Pikachu launched another electric attack, and this time, the attack hit its mark. As a result, the red gem on Staryu began flashing the low energy signal.

"I think you've had enough battling, Staryu." said Misty. She recalled her Pokemon and took another ball out.

"Well Breea, I'm amazed at how well you handled Staryu." she said. "For my final Pokemon, I choose Starmie." Another star shaped Pokemon appeared, but this time it was purple and had a red octagon for a gem. It also had more sides than Staryu. Breea checked it out with her Pokedex.

"Starmie, the mysterious Pokemon. Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem." said Dexter.

"Can you keep battling, Pikachu?" asked Breea. Pikachu nodded and stared down at Starmie.

"All right Pikachu, try using Thunderbolt." said Breea. Pikachu launched another powerful attack, but Starmie avoided the attack by diving into the water.

"How do those water Pokemon dodge so well?" wondered Breea.

"By being properly trained, that's how." said Misty. Once Starmie came up, Misty commanded it to use Bubble Beam. Starmie launched a powerful line of bubbles at Pikachu, resulting in the mouse being knocked out.

"We're all tied up again." said Misty.

"You did well, Pikachu." said Breea. Pikachu opened its eyes and climbed back onto its trainer's shoulder. Now Breea was down to her last Pokemon, and she knew exactly which one she wanted to use.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" she yelled as she threw her last ball. Bulbasaur appeared and looked at Starmie with a mean look.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" yelled Breea. Bulbasaur launched its vines out and wrapped them around Starmie. Then the plant Pokemon sent the star shaped Pokemon hard against the wall.

"That's the way to work, Bulbasaur." said Breea.

"Not so fast." said Misty. "Starmie, use Recover." Starmie shook off the attack like it had never happened.

"There we go. Now use Water Gun." Starmie launched a line of water at Bulbasaur, but the attack didn't do very much.

"Bulbasaur, go for Razor Leaf." Bulbasaur's green leaves hit Starmie with even more force than the vines. The next thing Starmie knew, it was lying in the pool with its gem flashing a bright red. Misty recalled Starmie and put its ball back in her bag.

"We did it Bulbasaur, we won!" yelled Breea.

"That was an amazing match." said Tyson as he came over to congratulate her.

"Thanks." said Breea. Then Misty came up to her.

"You've got great battle skills Breea, and those skills helped you out significantly in this match. Therefore, I am pleased to award you the Cascade Badge." she said. Breea took the badge and held it up high.

"We got the Cascade Badge!" she yelled. She recalled Bulbasaur and made her way out of the gym.

"Well, it looks like you had a successful day." said Tyson.

"I'll say." said Breea. Tyson was exactly right. Breea had not only won the Cascade Badge, but she had caught a new friend for her team.

 **Breea's team so far:**

 **Pikachu: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Agility, Thunderbolt**

 **Pidgey: Gust, Sand Attack, Tackle, Quick Attack**

 **Poliwag: Water Gun, Double slap, Hypnosis, Bubble**

 **Butterfree: Tackle, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Confusion**

 **Bulbasaur: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Stun Spore**


End file.
